Your Smell
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Gabriella Montez, what a mystery she is. She's sexy, quiet, but flirty and different. Why can't Troy seem to get his mind off her. Why does she keep staring at him. I'll tell you why. She's a goddamn vampire that why. And what's with her family.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella's Prologue

_1997_

"Bye Gabriella." Mr. Johnson said as his best, yet quiet student walked out the door.

Gabriella. No last name. She's an orphan and never knew her parents. She lives in an orphanage, like other orphans of course. But she doesn't have any friends. She doesn't care for them. She's extremely smart, and witty. She wears big glasses, knee length long socks, a plaid skirt and a button down blouse. A total nerd outfit and even she knew it.

It was 1997, and her senior year. She'd be able to leave the orphanage and start her life. But she didn't know what she wanted to do, and she's always felt like she's been missing something. She knows that it's a family she wants, but no one seems to want to adopt her.

Anyways

Gabriella was walking home from school at 11:57pm. Now you may ask, _why the fuck is a student coming home from school at that time? _Well you see, Gabriella hates going back to the orphanage. So she spends all the time she can at school, and Mr. Johnson, her favorite teacher, agrees to stay with her every day until this time.

She walked pass an ally and heard a Mew. She still and listened again. Mew. It sounded like a cat in distress. She dropped her backpack and ran to the end of the ally and saw a cat stuck under a trash can lid. She immediately picked the lid up and let the cat out. It gave her a cat like smile and an appreciative meow. Gabriella smiled before turning around and freezing in place.

In front of her was a man, he was blocking her way out, and it didn't look he was going to let her out either. He had dark brown hair, dark green eyes, and a great body. He was wearing a black leather jacket with no shirt under it, so she could see his bare chest, and some jeans. All and all, he was pretty hot, but she was still scared.

She back up until she hit the wall as he stepped closer to her. "Hello." He huskily said with an evil voice. Gabriella closed her eyes tight when he came up to her face. He nuzzled his nose in her neck and breathed in deeply. He shivered at the smell of her before saying, "Your blood smells so, so good."

Gabriella's eyes widened at his words and then she gasped when she felt his teeth penetrate her neck. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. She just stood there, not believing what was happening. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak.

Suddenly, she felt him back away, and she fell to the ground, half unconscious. She could see him lean against a wall, as if he was trying to recover his energy. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was him, running away.

~*~

Gabriella stood up and shook her head to try and gain full consciousness again. She didn't remember what happened, or where she was, or what time it was. She immediately noticed that it was night time, it was a full moon, and she was in a dark, abandoned ally. She didn't even stop for a second to think, she just started to walk back to the orphanage home. She knew everyone would be upstairs and asleep by now.

She felt a little different though, and she could tell something was different when she walked through her door. Mainly because there were a six people the 'living room', and they all were wearing black, leather trench coats. She didn't scream, but she knew she should be screaming. Gabriella was just staring at the people that looked like they could break her in half with the flick of the wrist.

"Hello Gabriella." She heard a husky male voice say. She didn't know them, so how did they know her name.

"Can I help you guys with something?" Gabriella asked calmly, and she saw almost all of them smirk before coming towards her.

For some, bizarre, weird, freaky, and unexplainable reason, Gabriella wasn't scared, afraid, nervous, or freaked. She just felt nothing. An old woman in a purple fantasy dress came forward and said, "At precisely 12:00am you were bitten by a vampire, and turned into a vampire."

Gabriella scoffed before she caught sight of herself in the mirror next to her. She could see herself, which must mean that she's not a vampire. But her black curls seemed longer and more wild, and there was a single dark red streak in it, it looked like a streak of blood. Her lips were red too. She brought her hand up to try and wipe it off, as if it were lipstick. But it wouldn't come off. Then she noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses, she was seeing without her glasses. The top buttons on her blouse were open, giving a slight glimpse of her cleavage, and she looked…well, really sexy. A part of her told her that something was seriously wrong, but another part was telling her that this was cool, and she shouldn't be afraid.

"But I can't be a vampire, I have a reflection." She said, trying to be reasonable, but she felt her reasonable side begin to slip away with every breath.

The people behind the woman laughed before one of them said, "Don't you believe everything you hear about vampires."

"We can walk in the sun, and we have a reflection. We just have extra strength, immortality, and the urge for blood too." The old woman said as Gabriella looked at her nails and saw that they were painted dark red. She didn't remember painting her nails. She has never painted her nails.

Gabriella looked up at them and saw that it was five guys and the old woman. "What do you want with me?" She asked, calmly.

"You were bitten by Jordan Gray, a man who used to be in our tribe. But now he's with our enemy…Very rarely do females that get bitten survive. They lose all their blood and die because vampires have a very hard time controlling themselves around the opposite sex and especially their mate. There are only nine female vampires in the world that were turned; the other twelve were born vampires." The old woman said as she came closer to Gabriella.

"And…" Gabriella said, motioning with her hand for the old woman to continue.

The old woman looked behind her to see most of her boys looking at Gabriella with lust in their eyes. "Your mother is dead, and you father is gone. This orphanage is not the home for you…I'm Vikki Montez. I'm here to welcome you to our tribe." Gabriella liked her name, it suited her.

Gabriella Montez, it does sound nice, and she's always wanted a family. Gabriella smirked at her before asking, "Can I still go to school?"

Vikki smiled before saying, "You can do what ever you want."

Gabriella smiled back as she came and hugged her. She just met this lady and already loved her. She looked at the boys and said, "Hi boys."

"I'm Robert." The one with crazy blond hair and green eyes said.

"I'm Scott." The one with straight light brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm David." The one with dark red hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Brandon." The one with slightly long black hair and green eyes said.

"I'm Tyler." The one with dark brown hair and green eyes said.

"I'm Peter." The one with dark blond hair and blue eyes said.

They were all very, very, very, very, very, very, very hot looking guys. And Gabriella could see that they were all looking at her with lust in their eyes. Looks like Gabriella was going to be the only girl in their tribe, besides Vikki.

"I think this might be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Troy's Prologue

_2008_

"Why do we have to move to Albuquerque?"

Jack Bolton, Troy's father sighed for the nineteenth time that day and said, "Because we want to get away from LA and get you into a school where you hopefully won't get into a fight."

"They called me a pussy cause I didn't want to join their gang." Troy argued in his defense.

"You watch your language young man." Troy's mother, Lucile said as she flipped a page in her magazine.

Troy sighed, he really hated his family. They always wanted something from him. To either be the best, or make people think he's the best, so they look good too. His mother always goes to fancy tea parties and country clubs. His father always is working and hanging out at bars with his friends. Troy knows that he's been cheating on his mother, and the reason that they're moving to Albuquerque is probable because of her. But he doesn't care. He saw his dad come home with her once. She had short black hair and light green eyes, and Troy doesn't care for her, but he couldn't help but notice how happy his father was when he came home sometimes.

He looked out the car window and sighed before leaning his forehead against it and put his earphones back in. He put on Tyrant by The Bravery before feeling his eyes start to shut.

~*~

"Troy, wake up." Jack said as he pushed his sons shoulder.

Troy took out his earphones and got up of the car before stretching. He stopped when he heard a little giggle. He turned his head and saw a little group of girls. He smirked at them before helping his father take boxes out of the car. "This place might not be so bad." He said as he picked up a rather large box.

He walked on the pavement to his house and looked to his right to see the house next to theirs. It was a big house, and it looked really old. The windows were covered with cobwebs and dust. The wood looked cracked, the paint looked chipped, and the chimney looked crooked. All in all, the house looked like it could fall apart any second. He noticed smoke coming out of the chimney and it looked a bit purple.

He ran to catch up with his dad and asked, "Hey dad. Are those our neighbors?"

Jack looked at the house and said, "Yeah, and the realtors advised us not to go over there. But your mother is making you and I go over and give them a pie later."

He looked at the house one more time before going into his new home. "Where's my room?"

Jack and Lucile looked at each other before smiling at Troy. "We've been thinking. Since you are eighteen now, and you won't get your car until school starts we've decided to let you have the whole basement."

Troy smiled. "Are you serious? I get the whole basement. Including a little kitchen?"

"We'll let you put whatever you want down there…Except a bar." Jack said.

For the first time in a long time, Troy hugged his parents. "Thank you so much. This gesture might just make up for a lot." Lucile smiled as Troy took his three boxes to the basement.

~*~

"How's the basement looking?" Jack asked that night as he sat down at their dining room table.

Troy looked up from his food and said, "Great. I got my posters up, my bed is made, the sinks and ovens are working, and it's clean."

"Well I'm glad you're done. I've made a pie, and I'd like you two to go and deliver it to our neighbors." Lucile said as she put the pie down on the table.

"Aren't they supposed to give us a pie? We're the new neighbors."

Lucile smiled at her son before saying, "Yes, but from what I've heard, they're don't show much hospitality. But I'm going to change that."

"By giving them a pie?" Troy asked sarcastically.

Troy's mother doesn't have a job, his father works in a big and very, very, very successful company that has something to do with numbers. So Lucile takes her joy in social events. Going to sophisticated parties, womanly clubs, charities, membership things, and other stuff like that. But she always likes to take to neighbors, and when she heard that Montez house is not very social, she made it her mission to try and change that.

"You are going, wither you like it or not." She said before leaving the room.

Jack sighed as his wife left the room. He picked up the pie and said, "Come on Troy." Troy reluctantly got up and they left.

"Can I help you?" An old woman in a very fantasy like dress asked as she opened the door.

Troy got a little look inside the house. It was a nice house, on the inside. It was clean, and surprisingly, there was a TV inside. If you saw it from the outside, you wouldn't think there was anything in there from this century.

"I'm Jack Bolton, and this is my son Troy. We just moved in the house next to yours, and my wife had made a pie for you. Unfortunately she was to busy to bring it over."

The woman looked at the pie then back up to Jack. "Aren't we the ones that are supposed to give you the pie?"

Troy made a _that's what I said_ face as his father looked at him. Jack looked back at the woman and said, "My wife Lucile has taken upon herself the opportunity to make a pie anyway."

"Well that's very nice." Troy could tell that she had trouble saying that. They heard a crash come from inside her house and before they could say anything, she said, "Bye."

The door shut in their face and Troy started to walk back to their house. Jack took a couple of seconds to regain himself before catching up with his son. "That was weird." Troy said as they reached their front door.

"When your mother asks, just tell her that no one was home and we left the pie on their front porch."

Troy rolled his eyes as his father went in. He took one last glance at the house beside theirs and saw a girl on the roof. She was spinning in a circle, really fast, and he could barely hear the music she was dancing to. It looked like a princess from a fairytale, and with the moon behind her, it looked like a picture out of a beautiful painting.

Then another figure came into few, it was a guy. And he started spinning the girl and dancing with her. In a few more seconds, she was surrounded by at least six guys, and they were picking her up, spinning her, and then they put her up on the chimney and said things as she danced for them. She spun around and danced very sexily that Troy gulped.

She turned around and fell back so the guys caught her. With one leg in the air, the other bent down, and her hands with twisted and twirled as her face looked down at the ground. She was still being held by the guys as they lifted her up, as if she were an offering to the moon.

The song ended and they threw her in the chimney before following her down. Troy stared at their roof blankly before shaking his head. "I must be tired."

~*~

**If you like this, please review and I'll continue. Also, if there are any questions, please ask.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hot Freaks

"You're sure you don't want breakfast dear?"

Troy picked up the apple and said, "Nope."

"Well alright. Have fun on your first day." Lucile said as she ran to the door to see Troy getting into his car which previously arrived.

"Don't forget to try out for the basketball team." Jack said as he threw Troy another apple.

Troy caught it easily before saying, "Would you two stop treating me like I'm a little kid." Jack and Lucile looked at each other with a smile before going back in the house.

Troy drove to school slowly, observing the town. The trees were green, which was weird since its September. There were a lot of birds, but they were really small and different crazy colors.

He stopped at a red light and another car came up next to his. It was playing loud Metal music. Troy could tell that it was Awake and Alive by Skillet. He looked at the car and raised his eyebrows.

It was a black truck that looked pretty nice. But that wasn't what Troy was looking at. A boy was lying on the hood of the truck; he had crazy blond hair, a black t-shirt and black jeans. He looked like he was sleeping, but it was heard to tell because of his black sunglasses.

There were five guys in the back. And they were all wearing black jeans with different colored long t-shirts. They were all wearing black sunglasses too. A girl was driving the car, and she had black sunglasses on too. Troy didn't get a very good look at her, but he could tell she looked wild and beautiful. Her hair was curly, yet big. And she was also wearing black sunglasses.

His mom and dad would probably call them weird, but Troy seemed infatuated by them. They looked so free, daring, wild, and fun. He almost missed the light turning green.

He didn't exactly know where the school was, but he decided to follow the truck of wild kids. He was lucky they went to the school. He quickly found a parking spot, grabbed his backpack and got out.

He looked around and saw the people he followed walk into the school, with people moving out of the way, making a path for them. He was a bit confused at that, but didn't give it much thought.

Then Troy looked around in front of the school and immediately noticed that this was a clique school. There was a group of cheerleaders and jocks, a group of people with skateboards, a group of people all wearing black, and a group of people reading books. Troy doesn't care for cliques, but he couldn't help wonder what group those kids that he followed were in.

He walked in the school and saw a giant billboard with pictures of people, and they all said Missing. There must have been hundreds of pictures, he let his eyes wander around it and then his eyes spotted something that interested him. Next to the giant billboard was a small billboard, and it had a bunch of sign-up sheets. He noticed a Basketball sign-up sheet; took the pencil and signed his name.

"You like Basketball?"

Troy turned around at the voice. He saw two guys in front of him. One guy had crazy black hair and a childlike face, and the other guy looked very nice. They were both tall.

"Yeah, I do." Troy said with a tiny bit of uncertainty. He didn't know these guys, and he didn't want to get off the wrong foot. Like at his old school.

"I'm Chad."

"I'm Zeke." They both extended their hands.

Troy took Chad's hand first and then Zeke's while saying, "I'm Troy."

"You new?" Zeke asked before the warning bell rang.

Troy nodded his head and took out a piece of paper. "I'm looking for Ms. Darbus's class. Can you tell me where it is?"

Chad nodded with a little smile. "We'll show you where it is. We have the same homeroom."

Troy smiled and said, "Great. Thanks."

"No problem, you seem like a nice guy." Zeke said as they walked down the hall.

A few seconds passed before Chad asked, "So where you from?"

Troy noticed that people were making a path for them, but didn't really pay much attention to it, this school was a clique school after all. "LA."

Troy felt a slap on his back and then heard Zeke say, "No shit. I hear it's great there. Of course I can't compare it to our small Albuquerque, but I'm sure you'll love it here."

Troy smiled. He liked these guys.

They soon made it to Ms. Darbus's room and they sat Troy down between their seats in the front of the class. "Hello ascending adolescences. Welcome back to hell. I see a new face here, and a few missing ones."

Right after she said that Gabriella and Scott Montez entered the room, going straight to their seats. Troy's eyes were fixed on Gabriella. She was wearing dark bell bottom jeans that made her legs look a bit longer then they actually were, and a black off the shoulder shirt that went down to her thighs. The shirt had a picture of a dark red splat, kind of like a Rorschach test. She had black eye shadow, and dark eyeliner. She looked like…like something from a fantasy. Her lips were dark, yet bright red. And her hair went down a little bit past her elbows.

Troy gulped and leaned to his right to ask Chad. "Who's that?"

"Gabriella Montez, and her brother Scott. The other brothers are in a different homeroom."

"They don't look related." Troy said as he watched Gabriella's eyes close.

Chad chuckled. "They're not."

"Mr. and Miss. Montez, may I ask why you are late for my class." Ms. Darbus asked.

Gabriella didn't answer, so Scott did. "We went to the nurse's office."

"Why?"

Scott looked at Gabriella to see her eyes still closed. That was a bit confusing. What was up with Gabriella? "Sprained ankle."

Ms. Darbus sighed. "Very well…I have to step outside for a moment, but I'll be back." As soon as the teacher left people turned to each other and started talking.

Scott turned to Gabriella and asked, "Gabi, you okay?"

She opened her eyes and slightly turned her head to the right. Her eyes scanned over Troy for a few seconds. Troy felt eyes on him and turned his head to Gabriella. Their eyes met and Troy didn't hear Chad trying to talk to him.

Gabriella quickly turned back to Scott, breaking the eye contact with Troy. "I need to get out of here." She whispered.

"Your wish is my command." Scott whispered back. He then focused on the bell, and a few seconds later, it rang.

Ms. Darbus rushed back into the room. "Apparently we're a little ahead schedule today, so everyone out."

Troy looked at his watched and shrugged. He picked up his bag and stood up. However, he didn't anticipate Gabriella getting up at the same time he was.

Her chest hit his and he stopped breathing. The overwhelming sent of vanilla filling him. She on the other hand, had her eyes wide open, and her breathing was so erratic, you'd think she was about to pass out.

"Um…Hi, I'm Troy."

Troy held out his hand, but Gabriella didn't take it. She just stared at him for a few seconds before walking out of the room quickly. Scott followed her, but not before taking a look at Troy.

Troy put his hand back down while Chad just chuckled at him. "What?" Troy asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing, that was a nice try; I'm surprised she even looked at you." Chad said as he a Zeke walked with Troy to their next class.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean, you trying to talk to Gabriella Montez." Zeke said as he pointed to her and her group, made of her "brothers".

Troy raised his eyebrows slightly. "Why? Is there something wrong with her?"

"No, she's perfect. But she is the hottest girl in the school, and she doesn't even acknowledge anybody here, except for her brothers. You can't imagine how many guys have tried, and failed, to ask her out."

Troy looked at her as she said a few things to her brothers. They all looked up at Troy and he immediately knew that he should walk away, but something told him to go over there. So, ignoring Chad and Zeke, he walked over to the Montez's. "I must say; I admire his bravery." Zeke said to Chad as they watched Troy extend his hand.

"Hi, I'm Troy." Gabriella shuddered at the sound of his voice, and her brothers noticed.

Brandon, the one most protective of Gabriella, stepped in front of her, blocking her from Troy's view. "Hello."

"What do you want?" Tyler asked, slightly agitated. He doesn't really like humans.

Troy looked over Brandon's shoulder to try and see Gabriella. "I just wanted to say sorry for bumping into you earlier. It was an accident; I didn't realize our desks were so close together."

"Okay, apology accepted…Bye." Peter said before telepathically asking Scott to make the bell go off. Scott nodded before focusing on the bell.

Troy sighed as the warning bell went off. He looked behind him to see Chad and Zeke waiting for him, and a few people staring at him, probably wondering why he was talking to the group of seven. When he looked back at, he saw them walking off.

.

"Does this mean no more sex?" Robert asked as they all started walking over to their car.

School just ended, and Gabriella explained what she felt when she first saw Troy. Brandon explained that she found her mate, he has that extra power, seeing the bonds between mates, and that made Gabriella a little weak from shock, and unable to walk. So Brandon was giving her a piggyback ride to the car, while three of the brothers had slightly disappointed looks.

Vampires are very, very sexual people, and after a year of being a Montez, Gabriella was starting to get crazy with sexual need and the fact that she lives in a house with six very, very, very, very attractive boys didn't help. So Robert, Scott, and Tyler tended to her needs, and she did the same for them. But it was only oral sex. Vikki told her to wait for her mate, because Brandon knew the minute he met her that she had a mate in the world, and Vikki was positive she'd find him.

"Oral sex." Gabriella corrected as she buried her face in Brandon's back.

"She won't even be able to look at another man and feel desire anymore. Once you meet your mate, you can't think of anyone else that way." Robert said, explaining to them the mate thing. None of them have a mate out there. Mates are very rare these days; most people don't have them anymore.

Gabriella groaned. "What am I going to do? Why did he have to be a human?"

"That is going to make things more difficult…What was his name again?" Peter asked as he jumped in the back and put his sunglasses on.

"Troy." Gabriella said quietly with a tiny smile as Brandon put her in the passenger's seat.

Brandon got in the driver's seat and started the car with a sigh. "You do know that if you don't do something about him, it's gonna start to hurt you from being away from him."

"I hope he doesn't have anything against vampires." Gabriella said sarcastically as she turned the radio on.

Brandon chuckled, and was about to drive off, but someone tapped on his window. He looked to his left to see Sharpay Evans. He rolled his eyes before rolling down his window. "What?"

Sharpay handed him a piece of paper. "There's a party tonight. A welcome back to school party… I know you guys don't usually go to parties, but I was hoping you'd make an exception for this one."

"Why?" Gabriella asked coldly as she put her black sunglasses on.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at Gabriella. They've never really talked, but Sharpay is the most popular girl in school, and the fact that Gabriella would be the most popular girl in school if she wanted to be, made Sharpay a little mad. But her brothers don't go anywhere without her, and she wanted them to come to her party. If they come, everyone will come.

Brandon hated parties, but the recent situation made him have to think about this opportunity. "Is that new guy gonna be there?"

Sharpay smiled. "Yes he will." Actually she hadn't even seen him yet, but if it meant the Montez's would come, she'll bring him dead or alive. Okay, that was a little harsh, but she'd get him to come.

"We'll see you there."

Sharpay winked at him flirtatiously before they drove off. She then went to look for the boy that will make her party the party of the year.

.

Troy was a little disappointed. He didn't see Gabriella the rest of the day, and he wanted to see her again.

Twelve girls gave him their phone number, but he ended up throwing them all away. Which was weird, but for some odd reason, he didn't even find any of them cute.

"Want a ride home?" Chad asked as they walked out of school.

Troy shook his head. "I've got my own car."

"Congratulations by the way." Zeke said as they walked over to Troy's car.

Troy smiled. He got on the basketball team with ease, made two good friends and met a mysterious beauty. So far, it had been a good day. But he still wanted to see Gabriella again.

"So you're Troy."

Troy turned his head to see a bubbly blond standing in front of him. She was wearing an awful amount of pink, and it hurt his eyes a little bit. "Yeah, that's me."

She looked him up and down for a few moments with a smirk on her face. He looked like he belonged with the Montez group. He was just that good looking. "If I knew you looked like this I wouldn't have hesitated to invite you."

"Invite me?" Sharpay took out a tiny flier and handed it to Troy.

What a surprise. It was pink

Troy raised his eyebrows for a moment before reading out loud. "Come to the first hottest party of the year. Be there or be square. We're aware of the cliché of that line, but we're telling the truth. It's the first party of the year people, if you're not there; you're not coming to the other ones. So, be there or be square…seriously." He looked up and was about to say no, but then a thought struck him. "Are the Montez's going to be there?"

Chad scoffed. "No."

"They don't go to parties. It's not their "thing"." Zeke explained as he saw Troy's confused look.

"They're coming to this one." Sharpay said as she crossed her arms with a proud smirk.

Chad looked at her with a suspicious look. "Did you tell them you'd stop stalking them out to get that to happen?"

It is well known that Sharpay sleeps around when she doesn't have a steady boyfriend, and everyone knows that Sharpay would do just about anything to have at least one of the Montez boys.

Sharpay glared at him before smiling at Troy. "They agreed to come if you came."

Troy felt confused at that. "I guess I can make it."

Chad and Zeke smiled. "We'll see you there." They patted him on the back before getting in their respective cars. Troy smiled before getting in his car.

.

Gabriella took a look at herself in the mirror. Her black eye shadow was a bit darker, and she didn't have to put on any lipstick because her lips already looked like she had lipstick on. Her short jean shorts, her black high heeled boots, her black tank-top, and her army jacket, which she got as a present from an old man that was in World War Two.

She was hot. Even with that jacket, she was hot.

Scott came in and whistled at the sight of her. "Nice outfit. If you didn't have a mate I'd take you right now."

Gabriella turned her head and smirked. "Sorry Scotty, I'm afraid I'm spoken for."

"I still can't believe you're gonna be with a human." Tyler said as he entered her room and fell on her bed.

Gabriella made her hair a little bigger by pushing it up with her hands. "Don't blame me. Blame the idiot who chooses who the mates are."

"So what are you gonna do. Go up to him and tell him you're a vampire? He's gonna think you're fucking nuts."

Gabriella sighed frustratingly. "I know. I'm guess I'm gonna have to go on a few dates with him. Maybe I'll actually like him. He is pretty hot, he seemed nice, and his blue eyes are so amazing. Did you see those things?"

Brandon smiled as he leaned against her doorframe. "You were made to love him, it's your fate."

"I bet we'll have nothing in common. He's probably one of those guys that like girls with no brains. If he doesn't know who Jimmy Page is, I'm gonna silently resent him for the rest of my life."

Brandon chuckled before checking his watch. The party started thirty minutes ago. Gabriella didn't take thirty minutes to get ready, oh no, she just got dressed. They just didn't really care about being on time. "We should go if we want to get Gabriella together with her mate."

"Look, Gabs, you have very…unique interests. Don't be surprised if he doesn't know who all the famous serial killers are. I'm sure there's a reason he's your mate, so try not to freak him out." David said as they went down the stairs.

Vikki was drinking some "wine" when the seven of them came down. "I heard you found your mate." She said with a sing-song voice to Gabriella.

"Yeah, his name's Troy. And he's a human." Gabriella said as she took the wine glass out of her hand and took a swig.

Vikki smiled. "What a fun challenge."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her mockingly before going out to the car with the rest of them, minus Vikki.

.

Sharpay was at the door, waiting for the Montez's to show up, and Troy. They were all about thirty minutes late, and she was starting to get frustrated.

When Troy showed up, she smirked. "Hey there, glad you could finally make it." Troy barely even paid any attention to her; he gave her a little nod of recognition and went inside to find Chad and Zeke. She exhaled with a little groan before she saw the Montez's walk up to her. Her eyes lit up and she pulled her shirt down a tiny bit to reveal her cleavage.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as they walked up to her. "Slutty McGee ahead." Peter said telepathically to everyone.

**I'm gonna stop the story for a moment to give you a little insight on the Montez's. You see, every vampire has special…extra powers. Lots have the same, others have unique ones.**

**Robert is Photokinetic (ability to control photons [light]).**

**David is Sonokinetic (ability to control waves that create sound, and create shockwaves that cause earth tremors).**

**Scott is Electrokinetic (ability to control electricity), and also a technopathic (ability to control technology).**

**Tyler can create energy shields and shape-shift.**

**Peter is Umbrakinetic (ability to control darkness and shadows), and telepathic when he wants to be.**

**Brandon can control the weather, along with the special little ability to see bonds between mates.**

**Gabriella is Phytokinetic (ability to control plant life), and Terrakinetic (ability to control ground-based minerals [the earth]). Gabriella is one of the unique ones.**

**And of course every vampire has super speed and super strength. Gabriella doesn't have the strength though.**

**Okay, I hope that clears a few things up.**

"I'm so glad you came." Sharpay said with a flirty smile.

Tyler looked at her with disgust for a moment before walking past her. Peter, Robert, and Scott followed him, but Brandon and David stayed with Gabriella. "Is Troy Bolton here?" Brandon asked.

Sharpay furrowed her brow for a moment before saying, "Yeah, he just got here." Brandon gave David a little look and before walking inside with Gabriella.

David inwardly groaned before moving closer to Sharpay with a sexy smirk. "So…"

Brandon pulled Gabriella close to him, in a brotherly protective way, when a random guy slapped her on the ass. He pushed the guy away before picking Gabriella up off her feet, looking around for Troy, spotting him, and carrying her over to him.

He put her down and whispered. "Good luck." Gabriella looked up at him with a tiny smirk before taking a breath and tapping Troy's shoulder.

Troy found Chad and Zeke by the cooler filled with drinks. At the moment, they were just talking about basketball. But when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around.

His eyes almost popped out of his head. Gabriella was standing in front of him, and she looked so incredibly hot and sexy, and only her legs were showing. "Gabriella." He said with an exhale.

She smiled innocently and looked to the side of him. "Can I get a drink?"

Troy stood still for a moment before looking behind him at the cooler. "Oh." He moved to the side and let her bend down to open the cooler.

He really didn't mean to, but he couldn't help himself. He leaned to the side and caught a nice look at her ass. He didn't notice half the guys in the room at that moment do it too. But man. She had a nice ass.

She turned back around and he shot his eyes back up to her face. After a few seconds of silence, he cleared his throat and said, "Again. I'm sorry for earlier today."

"And I'm sorry if my brother's offended you, they just don't like…people."

Troy smiled at her, feeling confident for some reason. "It's fine."

She moved a little closer, so no one else could hear them. "I like you though."

Troy gulped. "You do?"

She nodded. "I think you're cute."

Troy's eyes narrowed a tiny bit. "Bunnies are cute."

She leaned up so her cheek pressed against his and her lips were near his ear. "You're cuter then a bunny." She suddenly leaned back and held her hand out. "I'm Gabriella."

He nodded his head slowly, not entirely sure if he was awake or not. "I know." He quickly corrected himself at her raised eyebrow. "I mean, I'm Troy."

"I know." She said with a tiny grin. She started to turn around. "It was nice officially meeting you, Troy."

The way she said his name made a lot of blood rush to a certain organ. "Wait!" She turned back around, slowly, with a tiny smirk. "Dancing…Uh, I mean, do you want to dance…with me?"

Gabriella knew that he didn't want to dance. He just didn't want her to walk away. She took a little look around before asking, "You wanna get out of here?" At his confused expression, she added, "There's a park nearby, and I'm not really into the party scene…You wanna come with?" Troy could only nod his head. She smiled and started to walk away, and Troy followed her without even turning around to say bye to Chad and Zeke.

.

**I know, it's been a long time, but I've been busy.**

**I've been thinking about making Troy a werewolf, but I'm not so sure.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
